Let Me Let You Go
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: For ES 21 award: Kasih Sayang. "Setiap kali kau pergi, kau selalu mengatakan akan kembali, tiap kali kau pergi, kau lihat, semua ini tidak pernah benar-benar berakhir. Aku lelah dengan semua kekacauan ini. Biarkan aku, membiarkanmu pergi."


LET ME LET YOU GO

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21-Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Song: Let me let you go-Amuro Namie

Promise-Okamoto Nobuhiko

Story: Mayou Fietry

Pair: Hiruma Youichi-Anezaki Mamori

Warning: OOC, typo, gabungan dari dua lagu tersebut di atas, aneh dan maksa, juga keburukan lainnya.

.

.

For ES 21 award: Kasih Sayang. "Setiap kali kau pergi, kau selalu mengatakan akan kembali, tiap kali kau pergi, kau lihat, semua ini tidak pernah benar-benar berakhir. Aku lelah dengan semua kekacauan ini. Biarkan aku, membiarkanmu pergi."

.

.

Selamat Menikmati.

Mamori menatap gedung pencakar langit di depannya dengan pandangan sayu. Gadis cantik berambut auburn itu menghela nafas berat, menimbulkan kabut tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Musim gugur yang sangat dingin, bahkan terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya.

Ah, Mamori ingat, tahun-tahun sebelum ini memang terasa lebih hangat, dan inilah yang menjadi kegalauan hatinya. Sebuah masalah dalam hubungan percintaan memang hal yang wajar, tapi kali ini Mamori merasa sudah cukup, satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk ia dan kekasihnya membiarkan sebuah masalah.

Mamori menatap sekali lagi bangunan di depannya, tempat tinggal pria yang sangat ia cintai, manusia setengah iblis, Hiruma Youichi. Mungkin kini Mamori membenarkan omongan beberapa orang yang ia kenal, bahwa sebuah kesalahan besar menjatuhkan hati pada pria itu. Lagi-lagi Mamori menghela nafas, ia tahu pria berambut kuning cerah itu tengah berada di dalam sana, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, memikirkan Mamori mungkin? Mamori tidak munafik bahwa ia berharap Hiruma tengah memikirkannya.

Sungguh Mamori ingin sekali melangkahkan kakinya masuk gedung tinggi itu, menuju kamar Hiruma di lantai 17. Tapi ia ingat kembali kalimat terakhir saat Hiruma mengusirnya sebulan lalu.

"Aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku."

Menyakitkan sekali memang, bagi Hiruma, dirinya hanya seorang pengganggu. Mamori mungkin bukan lagi manajernya seperti dulu, jadi Hiruma tidak perlu memaksanya datang ke apartemen untuk membuat strategi, ia sudah memiliki manajer baru dari timnya di liga pro.

Tapi Mamori kekasihnya. Hiruma sendiri yang melarang Mamori aktif di liga pro, dan Mamori menurut, kemudian sekarang Hiruma seolah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Turnamen musim gugur memang sedang berlangsung, memang hal wajar jika Hiruma sangat sibuk. Tapi tidak perlu mengusir Mamori.

"Kau diam saja, aku akan punya banyak waktu buatmu setelah pertandingan."

Tapi Mamori merasa bahwa kalimat itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Ia sangat mengenal Hiruma, dan pria itu memang selalu berbohong. Selalu.

Kali ini Mamori benar-benar ragu, apa ia harus mendatangi Hiruma dan menyelesaikan segalanya? Rasanya ini terlalu berat, tapi ia juga tidak mau kalau hubungannya dengan Hiruma menjadi buram seperti ini. Mamori memejamkan matanya sebentar, menguatkan hatinya. Ia kemudian benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung apartemen Hiruma.

Masih agak ragu, Mamori masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol 17. Ia berdoa dalam hati, agar mendapat kekuatan supaya bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Hiruma, supaya ia tegar, tidak menangis.

_Tiing._

Jantung Mamori seperti mau meledak mendengar bunyi pelan dari lift yang mulai berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Mamori sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hiruma, memandangi pintu dari kayu eboni itu lekat-lekat, menyiapkan mentalnya agar tidak terlihat lemah di depan Hiruma.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia sudah siap, Mamori mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna coklat tua itu, ia menunduk menunggu pintunya dibuka, sedikit berharap Hiruma sedang tidak ada di dalam dan ia bisa pulang.

Tapi tidak, pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan, Mamori bisa melihat kaki telanjang Hiruma dibalut celana panjang berwarna hitam, pria itu berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hiruma dengan suara rendah dan serak yang biasa.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Mamori balik bertanya, ia masih belum mau mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi Hiruma sekarang.

Pria itu menggestur tubuhnya agar Mamori bisa masuk, dan gadis itu melangkah pelan masuk ke ruangan yang terlihat berantakan ini.

"Duduk." Perintah Hiruma pelan dan tegas.

Mamori menempatkan dirinya di meja makan kecil di dekat dapur, ia yang mengatur penataan tempat ini lima bulan lalu, sekarang tempat ini terasa sangat berbeda, dengan banyaknya kertas yang berserakan di meja, kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan, namun Mamori tahu, itu bukan tulisan Hiruma.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan dan mengadahkan pandangannya tepat saat Hiruma meletakan secangkir coklat hangat di depannya. Hiruma masih hafal dengan minuman kesukaannya ternyata. Mamori masih memperhatikan wajah Hiruma yang kini duduk di depannya, tidak ada yang berubah darinya, dia tampak sehat, diam-diam Mamori bersyukur atas itu.

"Kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini? Cuaca sangat dingin, dasar bodoh." Hiruma mencibir.

_"Gomenasai,"_ ungkap Mamori pelan sambil membungkuk kecil. "Aku ingin bicara,"

"Kau memang sedang bicara," kata Hiruma sinis seraya menyeruput kopi hitam buatannya.

Mamori menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Ayo kita akhiri semuanya." Ucap Mamori tegas.

"Uhuk...!" Hiruma tersedak mendengar pernyataan Mamori. Ia menatap Mamori dengan lekat, dan gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bergetar.

"Aku tidak mengerti hubungan seperti apa yang kita jalani sekarang, jujur, aku sakit hati saat kau bilang aku tidak usah mengganggumu, maaf. Kau selalu bilang, kau akan kembali, kau lihat, selama ini hubungan kita belum berakhir,"

"Memang belum berakhir," sela Hiruma.

Seandainya saja Mamori mau menaikan sedikit pandangannya, ia akan menemukan ekspresi paling konyol yang pernah Hiruma tunjukkan. Tapi Mamori hanya memandangi cangkir berisi coklat yang bahkan belum ia sentuh.

"Aku tidak mau digantung seperti ini," suara Mamori terdengar gemetar. "Tidak mau lagi seperti kemarin, aku lelah dengan semua kekacauan ini, aku... aku berharap yang terbaik buatmu malam ini, biarkan aku, membiarkanmu pergi."

Jeda sejenak. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup isakan yang ditahan Mamori mati-matian.

"Kadang, aku merasa seperti ada tembok di sekitar hatimu, bahkan rasanya seperti ada jarak jutaan mil antara kau dan aku. Kau hanya takut kan? Kau tidak bisa menyudahi apa yang sudah kau mulai, tapi apa yang kau inginkan? Inikah yang kau inginkan?" Pandangan mata gadis itu akhirnya tertuju pada sang pria, yang sekarang menunjukan wajah tenang andalannya. Namun Hiruma tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kita sudahi saja, aku tidak mau berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa berjalan demgan baik, biarkan semuanya menjadi kenangan masa lalu kita, bukankah ini waktu yang tepat?" Mamori berusaha menunjukan senyumnya yang manis pada Hiruma, tapi air matanya masih belum berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

Hiruma tersenyum sangat tipis melihat Mamori yang seperti ini di depannya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bahwa tiga kata yang ia ucapkan dulu, "jangan ganggu aku." Membuat satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia jelas tidak pernah mengerti tentang peraturan dalam sebuah hubungan, bahkan meski mengenal Mamori bertahun-tahun, Hiruma tidak pernah mengerti seperti apa gadis itu memandangnya, Hiruma tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya. Mamori seperti teka-teki yang sangat sulit untuk ia pecahkan, membaca pikiran Mamori, mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan dan butuhkan bahkan lebih sulit dari pada membaca strategi lawan. Hiruma memang baru mengenal hubungan antara lelaki dan perempuan saat dengan Mamori, sungguh dia tertinggal jauh dari Mamori untuk urusan yang satu ini, dan sekarang ia sangat bingung.

Ia bangun dari tempatnya, berjalan ke ruangan lain, membiarkan Mamori meunggunya dengan jantung berdebar, karena Hiruma tidak mengatakan apa pun, jadi bagaimana keputusannya?

Hiruma menarik tempat duduk di samping Mamori, ia menarik dagu Mamori perlahan agar gadis itu menatapnya. "Bodoh," Hiruma berujar pelan. Ia menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Mamori dengan _tissue_ yang ia ambil saat ke ruangan sebelah tadi.

"Terima kasih," jawab Mamori dingin.

Hiruma tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Mamori tidak berterimakasih untuk kebaikannya menghapus air mata Mamori, tapi untuk kata yang ia ucapkan. Pria ini rasanya gemas melihat wajah Mamori, merah dan matanya sembab. Hiruma ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, tapi semua kalimat yang ia susun seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan, dia harus berhati-hati, salah satu kata saja akan membuat keadaan bertambah kacau.

"Maaf,"

Mamori menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, apa pria dengan gelar setan ini baru saja meminta maaf? Mamori sungguh tidak berharap Hiruma mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong,hatinya terasa lebih tenang.

"Kau sampai berfikiran seperti itu," cengiran setan yang menyebalkan itu kembali muncul. "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku? Kekekeke..."

Mamori memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa, ia sedang serius.

Tapi Hiruma tidak seperti dirinya, Hiruma hanya ingin mencairkan suasana dengan kekehan menyeramkan yang selalu ia suarakan. "Sudah berapa lama kau memikirkan kata-kata sialan itu?"

"Aku mau pulang," itulah jawaban yang didapatkan Hiruma.

Benar bukan? Salah sedikit saja semuanya akan bertambah kacau. Jadi Hiruma harus berfikir cepat untuk menyelamatkan keadaan. Pria itu menangkup pipi Mamori setelah ia menghapus semua jejak air mata di sana. Dengan cepat, Hiruma merenggut bibir mungil itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut, sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak merasakan manis ini. Hiruma memejamkan mata, menuntun Mamori mengikuti arusnya, meski sepertinya gadis itu terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar memberikan respon, sampai akhirnya tangan mungil Mamori mendorong bahu tegap Hiruma.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, Youichi, aku serius," ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau menunggu kabarku selama ini?" Tanya Hiruma dalam suara berat.

Mamori tidak menjawab.

"Maaf." Lanjutnya pelan, sial, ini sudah kedua kalinya dia meminta maaf pada Mamori. Sebenarnya Hiruma gengsi untuk mengatakan itu, tapi jika ia mengedepankan gengsinya yang terlalu besar, maka semua akan berantakan, rencana besar yang ia susun tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori, semua yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia. Hiruma harus mau membuang egonya sebentar saja di depan gadis ini, gadis yang ia tentukan akan menjadi pendampingnya.

Hiruma menatap mata Mamori, ia menatap mata biru itu, menunggu jawaban Mamori soal pernyataannya tadi. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, ekspresinya menunjukkan ia ingin segera pergi dari sini, tapi Hiruma tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dengan masalah yang belum selesai.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" sebenarnya lidah Hiruma seperti kram mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi ia harus. Ia masih menatap lekat wajah cantik malaikatnya.

"Apa cinta masih dibutuhkan? Kita sudah dewasa, Youichi, yang kita butuhkan bukan cuma cinta."

Hiruma mengangguk. "Kau benar. Kau juga benar soal adanya jarak yang sangat jauh antara kau dan aku, bukan cuma kau yang terkadang tidak bisa mengerti aku, aku juga sering tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Mamori diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Hiruma, sementara pria itu bingung apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Oh, ayolah. Kenapa cinta begitu rumit? Hiruma menggerutu dalam hati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia sangat tidak mengerti tentang pikiran perempuan, dia hanya ingin mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintai Mamori, tapi bagaimana supaya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya?

"Tapi kau tahu, sejauh apa pun jarak itu, aku tetap berjalan di jalan yang sama denganmu, mengerti? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. "

"Untuk apa? Kau pikir menyenangkan tidak mendapat kabar darimu sebulan penuh? Aku lelah, Youichi." mata biru Mamori mulai kembali digenangi air, tapi ia berusaha tegar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Urusanku banyak-"

"Sampai kau tidak punya waktu untuk menghubungiku?!"

Hiruma mengangguk. "Benar, aku sudah minta maaf untuk itu," pria itu kembali bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Mamori.

"Maaf saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah,"

"Aku tahu itu," Hiruma menanggapi sambil kembali duduk di samping Mamori. "Jadi kau mau aku menjelaskan apa yang membuatku sangat sibuk selain turnamen sialan?"

Mamori melirik Hiruma dari ujung matanya sebagai respon. Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan meletakan sebuah kertas tebal berwarna hitam. "Apa ini?"Mamori membolak-balik kertas itu.

"Bukalah,"

Gadis itu menatap Hiruma bingung, memangnya selembar kertas bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Perlahan ia membukanya, dan ekspresinya kemudian seperti habis melihat hantu. Kulit putihnya tampak lebih pucat dan air matanya benar-benar mengalir sekarang. "Ini...?"

Kertas itu merupakan sebuah contoh undangan, dengan nama Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori tertulis di sana.

"Aku latihan lebih ketat dari biasanya, usai latihan aku mengurusi berbagai hal untuk ini, " Hiruma menunjuk kertas di tangan Mamori, ia melirik sekilas Mamori yang tampak masih shock. "Kalau kau berfikir aku tidak peduli, kau salah besar, aku selalu ingin meneleponmu, tapi aku hanya punya waktu tengah malam dan aku tidak mungkin meneleponmu saat itu."

"Tapi, seharusnya kau bisa menghubungiku saat sarapan, atau saat kau istirahat latihan, atau waktu senggang lainnya, bukan seperti ini." Protes Mamori dalam suara pelan.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut Hiruma, ia mengambil lagi contoh undangan yang ia buat. "Membahas apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan setelah ini lebih berguna dari pada mengungkit-ungkit yang sudah lewat." Hiruma mengalihkan pandangamnya ke jendela besar di depannya. Entah sejak kapan, hujan mulai turun dengan deras. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau selalu berjalan di jalan yamg sama denganku?" Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hiruma menoleh, haruskah dia mengatakannya? Lagi-lagi ego Hiruma mulai mengganggu. "Cih, kau janji tidak akan tertawa kalau aku bilang?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku, dan orang tua sialanmu kalau aku akan menikahimu,"

"Apa?!" Mata Mamori membelalak lebar mendenget jawaban Hiruma. Pria ini sepertinya sudah gila. "Kau bilang seperti itu pada orang tuaku juga?!" Ia menarik lengan baju Hiruma agar pria itu menatapnya.

"Benar, aku memang akan menikahimu."

Mamori menatap wajah Hiruma lekat, air mukanya kembali bersedih. "Kalau kau ingin menikahiku, kenapa kau membuat aku seperti ini?"

"Manusia melakukan kesalahan, dan kita belajar dari itu."

Mamori menghela nafas, Hiruma selalu bisa menjawab dengan tenang. Mau tidak mau, Mamori harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pria ini tidak sejenius biasanya kalau berbicara masalah cinta.

"Begini saja, kau cuma tidak suka karena aku sering tidak memberikan kabar 'kan? Kau tinggal saja di sini, jadi kau tidak perlu marah-marah,"

Mamori merengut, bisa-bisanya Hiruma bicara seperti itu, padahal sekarang dirinya sedang marah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau mau menikah denganku atau kau tetap ingin pergi?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Youichi, aku tidak ingin saat aku memutuskan bertahan denganmu, kau mengulangi hal seperti kemarin,"

Hiruma menyeringai tipis. "Sudah kubilang, kita belajar dari kesalahan, cuma orang bodoh yang melakukan kesalahan yang sama, lagi pula kau 'kan akan tinggal denganku."

"Aku belum bilang iya untuk itu!" Protes Mamori dengan wajah merona.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Mou! Kau selalu curang!"

"Kekekeke...!"

Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya Mamori selalu kalah dari Hiruma, ia memang tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu, tapi nyatanya pria itu selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakannya, meski dengan cara yang aneh.

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan, kalau kau melakukan hal seperti dulu, aku akan benar-benar pergi."

"Iya, iya, kau tinggal di sini kan? Kekekekeke..."

Mamori menjitak kepala dengan rambut berwarna cerah itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan tinggal denganmu, dan kau harus merubah sifatmu yang cuek itu."

"Hoo... sepertinya malam ini kau tidak bisa pulang, karena aku tidak mau mengantarmu." Hiruma menyeringai jahil sambil menunjuk jendela luar yang masih belum ditutupi gorden.

Mamori menghela nafas, hujan deras itu sepertinya memang memaksa Mamori untuk tetap berada di sini. Gadis itu merengut, ia meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya dan Hiruma berada menuju sofa di depan televisi. Ia duduk menekuk lutut kemudian menyalakan televisi.

Diam-diam, Hiruma tersenyum sangat tipis melihat Mamori. Meski ia tidak suka mengobrol, tapi sepertinya, ada banyak hal yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Mamori setelah ini, Sudah cukup hanya menerka apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu, sekarang, Hiruma sepertinya akan lebih berani menunjukkan perasaannya.

Ia menjatuhkan diri di samping Mamori, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Malaikat. "Kau tahu, mungkin setelah ini kita harus banyak mengobrol," gumam Hiruma pelan.

"Apa itu termasuk perhatian lebih juga darimu?"

Hiruma terdiam, wajahnya tampak kaku, dan bola matanya sedikit bergetar. "Jika itu maumu,"

Mamori tersenyum tipis, kemudian tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Hiruma.

"Kau mentertawakanku!" Hiruma mencubit pipi Mamori gemas agar kekasihnya itu berhenti tertawa. Tapi Mamori tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Akhirnya pria itu menarik wajah Mamori mendekat.

"Eh? A-apa?"

Cup.

"Aku menyayangimu, pacar sialan jelek. Kekekekeke...!"

OWARI

Aaaa... nyahaha... aku udah lama ga bikin fic, tiba-tiba galau mau bikin ending gimana . jadinya malah seperti ini.. gomen ne kalau mengecewakan .

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak... buat Yuuzu Kitaharu yang udah terjemahin Let me let you go, sama Luchia Hiruma yang terjemahin Promise.. kekekeke.. kenapa kayaknya aku ga bekerja XD #plak

Oke, minna... silahkan tinggalkan review XDD

Terima kasih banyak...


End file.
